Love's Blind Eyes
by Sckaz
Summary: PG-13 for later,HK;AU,Kurama is a Lord of the a Land and Hiei is a warrior, they ask him to fight on their side of the war. Love and battle mix and if Kurama breaks his heart before the war, they won't have a soldier! He falls in love, uh-oh... mother, st


Love's Blind Eyes  
  
Disclaimer- It wouldn't say disclaimer if I owned it now would it!  
  
This is my third fic but my other's didn't really get looked at... *sniff sniff* oh well people will look at this... sorry for the ooc in the first chapter... and this is short because I want to see if people like my idea otherwise it will be discontinued like my other one. Yes, it is spaced funny due to a problem uploading where it did not space!!! Oh, and the H/K doesn't come 'till later sorry!! Oh, speaking of that it's AU!! Happy reading!!  
  
Muse: How can it be happy if you wrote it?  
  
PD: It was your idea!!! ARGG!!! *chases with katana*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blind to love  
  
Blind to life  
  
Seeing only war  
  
Blood will spill  
  
And all you'll see  
  
Is the darkness you feel  
  
Until love breaks all barriers  
  
And you see love's light shining  
  
A young black pajama clad boy with spiky black hair with a starburst stained through it awoke with a start. He was covered with sweat, his beautiful blood-red eyes were unfocused as he gasped for lost air.  
"Hiei-san!" a young girl with mint green hair and wine-red eyes filled with worry opened the door to the dark room. She had a light blue nightgown and slippers to travel to his room with, "Hiei-san are you alright!?" she ran over to his bedside grabbing his hand.  
Hiei, as the boy was called, wrapped his fingers around her hand and with an eerie unfocused gaze began to assure her he was fine.  
"Hiei-san, did you dream about that again?" Yukina whispered sadly as the boy nodded his head, "You know I'm here right onii-san?" again he nodded his head. The two fell asleep together, finding comfort from the cold world in each other's arms.  
Light filtered through the ripped and whole covered drapes as morning arrived. The sun lay on their eyes burning the girls so that she awoke.  
"Hmrrr," Yukina attempted to block the sun and then suddenly shrieked.  
"What the hell!?" Hiei was awoken so swiftly that he practically fell right off the side of the bed.  
"I almost forgot!"  
"Forgot what?" he was now growing frustrated at all the commotion this early in the morning.  
"One of the great Ladies family and friends is coming today! AIEE!! In only fifteen minutes! Hurry Hiei-san you must get ready!" she shouted while throwing her blankets and pillows at the boy as she ran out before he could even ask 'why'. ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Do we have to visit these 'warriors'?" a boy with long red hair dressed in white silks complained to his mother.  
"Yes Suuichi, it is our duty to the royal family to see if the warriors will fight in the upcoming battle."  
"Ya, 'sides Kurama, we all came out here for moral support!" a brash young teen with slicked back black hair stared unblinkingly with brown eyes and a playful smirk. Behind him stood Shizuru, Kieko, Boton, who was servant to Koenma, son of the king, and Genkai, the wise psychic of the land, "even the ol' hag came!" (I'm too lazy to describe everyone...you know what they look like!!)  
"Yuuske you jerk!" Kieko left a stinging handprint on Yuuske's face with a huff.  
After a chaotic carriage ride (I want them to ride in carriages!) Shiori announced their arrival.  
With a sigh the group stepped out of the carriage with the help of their butler's and knocked on the door.  
"Are you sure it's this?"  
"Yes, why do you ask Suuichi?"  
"It's a run down cabin!" he hissed.  
"They're warriors, not royalty Su-kun."  
As she finished her sentence the young mint haired girl opened the door.  
"Oh! Excuse me for making you wait m'lady!" Yukina blushed and widened the door, "Please do not be offended by our humble home."  
"Quite alright." Shiori answered stiffly.  
After they had all sat down at a small rickety table and been served some green tea, Yukina stood.  
"Where are you going?" Shiori asked as politely as she could.  
"I understand you came for a warrior. My mother is sick in a friend's home in town, I am but a healer, nowhere near being strong enough to fight, and my father left us years ago. My twin-"  
"Then we won't waste your time-" Shiori started to stand.  
"No ma'am!"  
"Hm?"  
"Well, my brother, um... he is one of the best warriors around. I was going to get him for you..."  
"A thank you, miss...miss?"  
"Yukina"  
"Miss Yukina," she said with a small smile as Yukina bowed her head and left.  
Kurama sighed boridly (it's my own word apparently) as she left. ~in the backyard~  
"Hiei!" the now dressed boy looked over at the direction the girl was running toward him in her kimono and caught her when she launched herself at him, "They want to see you!" she puffed as he blinked his blind eyes for emphasis on the point he didn't know who, "The Lady you dufas!" she affectionately. He nodded his head and she pulled him in the direction of the house and away from the stable. ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Ma'am!" she exclaimed quietly.  
"Yes," Shiori looked up from her nails.  
"This is my brother, Hiei, he is a strong warrior willing to hear you out."  
"Ah! Good, well you see there is a war that has started between our country and another. (to lazy to think up names... if you want you can send me some through review and I'll pick some) We need some strong warriors to- " she stopped as she looked at him staring ahead blankly at what happened to be her son, "Excuse me, but generally when people talk others look at them and not stare at my son! Even if he is handsome, you're...you're a man! Look at me when I speak!!!"  
"Um," Yukina mumbled hesitantly before continuing more clearly, "I'm sorry, I should have told you, my brother is blind. A spell was cast on him at the age of five that prevents him from seeing until he 'sees love'" Yukina finished at a whisper, "He means no harm, your son just happened to be in front of him."  
Hiei glared as the woman and the rest of their guests blinked and blushed, "Oh, excuse me young sir, I meant no offence."  
"Hn. I accept your offer for a fight" he answered determinedly.  
"Well, um" she was a bit flustered, "Can you, um, fight without your sense of sight?"  
"Hn"  
Shiori sweatdropped along with everyone but Hiei.  
"He means yes" Yukina laughed nervously.  
"Ah, well now that business is done we should leave! Please be at the castle at mid-day tomorrow!" Shiori said brightly as she quickly filed everyone out the door.  
After they left Yukina and Hiei looked at each other (Hiei's blind he looks in the direction she's in) with sweatdrops and laughed nervously saying, "And where is this castle again?"  
Outside the group was muttering something along the lines of weirdos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?? Oh ya if you know how to spell 'Suuichi' then could you tell me if I'm spelling it right...and onii-san I have seen spelled so many ways I'm not going to bother asking... Please review... if I get 5 reviews... even flames... I will continue!! 


End file.
